Secrets
by AJCrane
Summary: Aunt Harriet has passed away and a secret thought hidden is revealed in an unexpected way.


Aunt Harriet appeared in the earlier comics as well as in the show, but it was never explained when she suddenly disappeared. Here's my take on it.

Secrets

By

AJ

Mrs. Harriet Cooper, dead at the age of 76. Her surviving relative is Richard John Grayson, ward to Billionaire Bruce Wayne. A memorial service is planned . . .

The notices went out the sympathy cards sent. Richard Grayson sat by his guardian, Bruce Wayne as they listened to the eulogy telling about Harriet Cooper's life. The society news hounds would point out that there wasn't a dry eye in the house, including on the face of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Afterward, Alfred set up the luncheon at Wayne Manor. The afternoon spent in contemplation and remembrance.

That evening found Dick Grayson wondering the halls of Wayne Manor until he found himself in his Aunt Harriet's room. The homey touches were apparent. She liked to sit in her rocking chair and crochet. She also liked to read a good mystery novel. The last book she had been reading was left open on the floor. She would help Alfred with some of the housekeeping. She had become an invaluable member of their household and she was going to be sorely missed. Thinking about his Aunt, Dick sat on the bed, trying to keep himself from breaking down. He thought of the number of times he and Bruce would rush out of the living room nearly bowling her over on their way to the bat cave. There were other times though he would spend with his aunt when he wasn't being Robin, going to museums and concerts.

"Dick, where are you?" Bruce called out.

Dick got up to leave when he knocked over a photo on the floor. The impact caused the old frame to break apart and the glass to shatter. It was a photo taken of the Wayne Household. It was one of Aunt Harriet's favorite photos.

"I'm in here, Bruce," Dick said, as he picked up the pieces of the broken frame. He grabbed a waist basket to put the broken glass in when he found tucked behind the photo an envelope.

Bruce walked in at that moment and saw Dick kneeling on the floor, picking up the pieces of the broken frame and the envelope.

"What's this?"

"What did you find Dick?" Bruce asked.

"It's addressed to both of us."

Dick opened the letter and was surprised at what he read. What was more surprising was that the letter was written two years ago, before Dick graduated from high school.

"Listen to this, Bruce"

My Dear Boys,

If you found this, I hope you will destroy it later so no one will learn of its contents. I know you think you've been keeping secrets from me, but after a while, a girl can tell. I just want you to know that what you both are doing is dangerous, but admirable.

Bruce, I know that you and Dick go fishing a lot, but that excuse can't hold water when the fishing season is expired.

Dick, to pass up meals for lectures, and go to a baseball game when the team is out of town, just won't hold water either.

And to have you both disappear when it is a school night for Dick, well that just takes the cake. It gets an old girl like me thinking.

I know what you two have been up to for a long time. And I want it known that Alfred did not have to tell me. When he also disappears for hours at a time even though I know he is in the house, and I can't find him, it also got me thinking. I know he is somewhere secret and I know he is helping you two and I am grateful for at least that.

How did I figure it out? Well, the beeping from your study, Bruce. That was no stereo system. At one time, I went into your study to place some papers on your desk when Alfred wasn't available, and I saw a red phone on your desk. It started beeping, then it stopped. I also noticed there wasn't a stereo system in your study. If your study is off limits, then why does Dick also run to your study whenever you receive a message from a Mr. Red?

I know who you are boys so do not pretend that it is my imagination. I must say, though I would rather not have Dick go after any criminal element, but I am glad at least he is with you, Bruce. I would rather see both of you and Dick not do this, but I understand why you do. It is a worthy cause, though a person cannot help worry that something might happen.

Anyway, since I will not be able to convince you otherwise, all I can say is be careful, both of you. And your secret is safe with me.

Love,

Harriet

I can't believe it, after all this time," Dick said.

"Yes, Dick. It would seem that your Aunt Harriet learned about our secret identities. She chose to keep our secret, even to the end."

"Gosh, I wish we didn't have to fool her the way we did. She probably could have helped us the way Alfred did."

"I know Dick, but you know that the more people know, the more likely they might reveal our secret."

"I know. I'm going to miss her."

"We will all miss her, Dick. We will all miss her."

End.

A/N I received a GUEST review that stated that Aunt Harriet did not exist in the comic books before the show. That was NOT TRUE. SHE DID. She was introduced in Detective Comics #328. In fact, Alfred was killed off in that comic and right after Aunt Harriet was introduce. NOTE for those of you who may not know. Batman was created in 1939 AS A COMIC. There are a lot of comics between 1939 and today. Know your Batman History. Collect the Showcase series on Batman. You will find Detective Comic #328 in Vol. 1 of that series.


End file.
